fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethya Tate
YET IN CONSTRUCTION /!\ ETHYA WASN'T MADE TO BE USED IN FANFICTIONS, ROLEPLAY OR ANYTHING, EVEN WITH CREDITS. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR NOT USING HER IN ANYTHING. /!\ Ethya Tate '''(エティヤ・盾 Etiya Tate) was an Etherious created by Zeref Dragneel. She was known as '''Floralya (フローラリヤ Furōrariya) by the other Etherious and as the "Forest's Witch" (フォレストの魔女 Foresuto no majo) by the townspeople living near Lilac Forest. She gave birth to a daughter, Tochi, in X770. She was described as manipulative behind her kind manners by the few people who truly knew her, but also depicted as a peaceful woman despite being a demon. She was well-known to be a traveler, using her long life to visit each known country of Earth Land. She was killed in X778 by the angry villagers of Lilac Village, leaving her only daughter to fend for herself. Appearance Ethya was a slim and quite tall woman, with regular sized breasts. Most of the time, her long hair was loose on her back but sometimes, she tied it with flowers, mostly roses. She really looks like her daughter Tochi, with her green eyes and brown hair. Yet, her hair color was much more lighter than her daughter's, almost blond. Every time we see her, she wears a peaceful expression and seems calm and kind. In X770, ... In X778, ... Personality Magic, Curses and Abilities Thorn Curse (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): A Curse of Mard Geer she learned on her own, which allows her to create a series of thorny rose vines. However, according to Kyôka, she had poor to no control on the thorns she created. * Thorns (荊 Ibara): Ethya summons a series of size-varying thorny vines (optionally done with the use of several hand gestures) from whatever surface she desires, which are capable of passing through the target's body, and ensnares his target of desire, rendering them incapable of movement for a short amount of time. Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Ethya is told capable of using Earth Magic multiples times. This form of Magic, as its name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control earth. She apparently was a quite powerful user, but not as powerful as Jura. * Earthquake (地震 Jishin) : Ethya's body starts to glow while the ground rumbles. It was only used once as a way to scare people. It was felt in a radius of four miles around her. * Ground Hump '(グラウンド・ハンプ Guraundo Hanpu) : A small hump forms on the ground, with or without hand gesture. It can be used as a way to stop a vehicule, for exemple, or as a prank. 'Green Magic (緑の魔法 Midori no Mahō): A supportive Magic capable of controlling nature, while stated to have little to no offensive capabilities. This magic can instantly create any kinds of plants or accelate their growth for various purposes. Ethya mostly used it on small plants or on the ground itself. Equipment History Like the other Etherious, Ethya was created by Zeref under the name Floralya as a way for the man to die and had upon her genes inscribed an inherent desire to "return to Zeref" and fulfill the man's wish. However, as the weakest Etherious, she was unable to do so, and was told to spend eternity alone if she couldn't even grant her creator's wish. First, she planned to live as a human, and succeeded to make some friends. Sadly, as time passed by, they noticed she didn't aged at all, and got scared. No matter how many times she tried, it always ended the same way. Trivia Quotes Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Characters